


your time is my gold

by MrsHongJisoo



Series: the moon and the one who holds stars in his eyes [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, hinted wonshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: Joshua's busy with his anime series, ignoring Jun in the process.





	

 

 

_"You're the only thing l want, so give me your time."_

 

 

* * *

 

“Won’t you really pay attention to me?”

 

“…”

 

“Yah! Jisoo~” Jun whined beside him, they’re currently on his boyfriend’s bed with a laptop on Jisoo’s lap.

 

“Jun, please leave me be for a while. I need to catch up with my anime.” Jisoo pleadingly said

 

“But you can always watch that later…” Jun pouted

 

“You know how busy our schedule is, Jun. If I postpone this, I might not be able to catch up anymore!”

 

“That’s the point! We’re always busy and I don’t get to spend much time with you anymore.”

 

“We’re always together 24/7, Jun.” Jisoo softly reminded

 

“Being together doesn’t mean we’re spending it wisely. We don’t get to cuddle and kiss anymore, you know that?”

 

Jisoo looked taken aback by Jun’s words. Did he really just say _cuddle?_  Jun rarely use that word because it sounds too cheesy. Jisoo sighed for the first time that night, Jun won’t stop pestering him at this point.

 

“And I know you’re spending too much time with  _Wonwoo_  too…”

 

_Ah… So that’s it._

 

“So… You’re not actually complaining about my anime, aren’t you? It’s all about Wonwoo then.” Jisoo tried to hide his smile but when Jun groaned, he knew he failed. 

 

“Are you… jealous?”

 

“No.” Jun quickly defended

 

“Right. Okay then, I’ll continue watching this.” Jisoo turned his attention back to his laptop, about to press the play button when Jun suddenly took hold of his hand. Jisoo looked up at Jun, and Jisoo saw the longing in Jun’s eyes.

 

“I miss you, _Jisoo._ ” Jun confessed which made Jisoo’s stomach flip.

 

“Please spend your time with me tonight. Give me your 100% attention because I can’t take it anymore.” Jun pleadingly said “and yes, I  _was_  jealous. Can you blame me though?”

 

One thought came to Jisoo’s mind and it’s to hug Jun. He carefully put away his laptop on the side table before turning to Jun. He slowly wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist, feeling Jun relaxing to his touch. Jisoo put his head on Jun’s chest, listening to his heart beat.

 

“I am sorry” Jisoo broke the silence “I should’ve paid more attention to you. I’m  _really_  sorry.”

 

“Hey, at least I have your attention now.” Jun chuckled

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“Really, now?” Jun teased, Jisoo lightly slapped his chest

 

“You don’t have any reason to be jealous though. You know that  _I’m always yours._ ” Jisoo reassured. Jisoo felt Jun’s heart beat quicken, which made him smile in contentment. Jun’s right hand carressed the back of his head and Jisoo closed his eyes to bask in his warmth. He felt Jun’s lips on his forehead, showing him how much he adores him. Jun’s left hand carressed his jaw before stopping at his chin, Jun tipped Jisoo’s head “let me see your eyes,” and Jisoo complied. He slowly opened his eyes. Jisoo blushed when he realized how close their face is at the moment, and Jun’s staring into his eyes with so much love that Jisoo felt like drowning.

 

“You’re truly beautiful.” the words escaped Jun’s lips, as if he’s caught under a spell that Jisoo could only cast upon him. Jisoo bit his lower lip and Jun’s attention went to it.

 

“May I?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Jun closed the gap between them. Tasting Jisoo’s sweet lips that he missed so much. How did he even survive after all this time without it? Jun didn’t ponder about it anymore because what’s important is that he’s with Jisoo again. 

 


End file.
